metal_fight_beyblade_storyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Akira Kyoto
' Dies ist ein OC und kommt also nicht im Anime oder Manga vor.' - Die Seite ist noch in Arbeit und wird in den folgenden Tagen vervollständigt, genauso wie Jet's Seite Allgemeines Akira Kyoto ist eine ziemlich starke Bladerin. Sie ist eine ziemlich verschlossene und zurück gezogene Person. Dennoch kann sie ziemlich ungemütlich werden. Trotz ihrer verschlossene Art kann sie sehr frech und schlagferig werden. Sie besitzt ein Husky namens Hakan der stehts ein Halstuch trägt. Ihre Eltern starben ziemlich früh an einem Autounfall. Sie und ihr Bruder wurde in ein Heim gegeben, doch Akira und Jet hauten ab und zogen mit Norine, welche die älteste der Kyoto Geschwistern ist von Japan in die USA. Sie trägt immer eine Kette an der ein blauer Kristall hängt welche sie von ihren Eltern bekommen hat. Ihr Bey trägt den Namen Meridian Okami und verkörpert das Element Eis und hat teilweise auch mit der Nacht zu tun, da das Bitbeast ein Wolf ist. Durch das Arrangement zu welchem sie gezwungen wurde veränderte sich ihre Persönlichkeit ins negative, doch durch einen Kampf gegen Gingka wurde ihr bewusst was dieses Arrangement mit einem Menschen anrichtet. In ihrer freien Zeit beschäftigt sie sich neben dem bladen auch mit Musik. Sie soielt für ihr leben gerne Klavier was ihre Mutter ihr vor ihrem Tod beibegracht hatte. Geschichte -In Arbeit- Aussehen Genau wie ihr Kleidungsstil macht Akira vom Erscheinungsbild her ein recht kühlen und ruhigen Eindruck. Ihre Augen haben eine schöne blau bis grünliche Färbung welchen dank ihrer etwas blasseren Haut sehr krass hervor stechen. Neben ihrem Vater ist sie die einzige in der Kyoto Familie die diese Augenfarbe hat. Ihre Haare hingegen sind blau und gehen ihr bis über den Rücken. Auffällig ist das schwarze Ombre welches ihre Haare von blau in ein schwarz übergehen lässt. Trotz der Tatsache, dass ihre Haare ziemlich glatt sind hat sie an einer Seite eine große Locke welche schulterlang ist. Ein Teil ihrer Haare hat sie stets vorne über ihren Schultern liegen, da dieser Teil vom Haar ein Stück kürzer ist als der Rest. Metal Masters ''' (in Arbeit) '''Metal Fury In Metal Fury trägt Akira ein hellblaues Shirt welches ein leichten grau Stich hat und zudem nur am Hals ein großen Träger hat der das Oberteil fest hält. Das Shirt hat eine offene Stelle direkt unter dem Hals Teil des Shirts. Dieses ist mit einer schwarzen Verzierung bestückt ist. Auf den ersten Blick sieht es so aus als würde sie ein Halsband tragen, aber dies ist ebenfalls teil vom Shirt. Über dem Shirt trägt sie eine schwarze Lederjacke. Diese hat kurze Ärmel und ist an den Ärmeln etwas luftiger geschnitten. Zu dem befindet sich eine etwas größere Tasche an beiden Oberarmen der Lederjacke. An der Unterseite der Jacke befinden sich auf jeder Seite der Lederjacke weitere zwei Taschen die von einem goldenen Reißverschluss verschlossen werden. Passend dazu trägt sie eine weiße kurze Hose und zwei über kreuz liegende Gürtel in dunkelblau. Diese sind mit einer größeren Schalle in gold verziert und von zwei kleineren Schnallen in hellblau, fast schon weiß versehen. Der Knopf der Hose ist ebenfalls gold.Ihre Stiefel gehen ihr bis knapp zu den Knien und sind wie die Jacke schwarz. Diese hat jeweils an dem oberen Teil und an den Fußknöcheln türkise Gürtel die von goldenen Schnallen zusammen gehalten werden. Ähnlich wie bei Chucks ist die vordere Hälfte der Stiefel gold. Zudem schauen noch graue Kniestrümpfe aus den Stiefeln raus. Ihre Handgelenke werden von türkisen Ärmbändern geschmückt welche mit helltürkisen Steinen versehen sind. Dazu trägt sie weiße fingerlose Handschuhe die an dem Handrücken offen gelegt sind. Persönlichkeit Akira ist eine ziemlich ruhige und in sich gekehrte Person, findet jedoch in Beykämpfen kein Halt und gibt dem entsprechend bei jedem Kampf alles. Trotzdem ist sie von Natur aus eine ruhige Person die sich nicht so leicht provozieren lässt und auf dem Boden der Tatsachen bleibt. Einer ihrer größten Schwächen ist es auf ihre Größe angesprochen zu werden, denn dann geht trotz der inneren Ruhe ihr Temperament mit ihr durch. Da versteht sie oft kein Spaß und kann sehr ungemütlich werden. Trotzdem kann sie manchmal sehr faul sein und schläft deshalb bevorzugterweise lange. Andererseits kann sie auch mal andere Seiten aufziehen denn Akira kann auch sehr frech und schlagfertig werden. Diese Eigenschaft hat sie von ihrem Vater, da dieser nicht besser war als sie was sowas angeht. Vor allem im beybladen wird sie ehrgeizig und gibt erst gar nicht auf, im Gegenteil, sie macht nach jeder Niederlage die sie einsteckt weiter. Neben ihrem Ehrgeiz steht ihr meist noch ihr Mut im weg der ihr so manchmal die Situazion vermiest, denn sie wehrte und weigerte sich zu Beginn ein Arrangement zu nehmen zu welchem sie aber letzendlich gezwungen wurde. Dadurch wandelte sich ihre Persönlichkeit zum Negativen. Erst nach einem anstrengenden Kampf gegen Gingka den sie verlor, wurde ihr klar was das Arrangement mit ihr angestellt hatte. Seit dem hatte sich ihr Verhalten wieder deutlich gebessert. Wissenswertes *Sie besitzt ein Husky namens Hakan *Sie liebt Musik und spielt selber Klaver und singt ab und an mal *Akira kommt gebürtig aus Japan *Sie ist mit ihren Geschwistern in die USA gezogen *Ihr Bey Okami ist ein Gleichgewicht Typ *Sie mag den Winter am liebsten von allen vier Jahreszeiten *Sie weigert sich stets sich dem Arrangement zu unterziehen *Sie hasst die Geräusche von Staubsaugern *Sie ist die einzige neben ihrem Vater die grün blaue Augen hat in der Familie *Ihr Bey Okami trägt teilweise das Element Eis und zu anderem hat dieser etwas mit der Nacht zutun *Okami ist vom Bitbeast her ein Wolf Kämpfe Beyblade Metal Masters Galeria Latest.jpg|Akira Kyoto by BeastBastet 113231.jpg|jet und akira by beastbastet IMG 20150802 230704.jpg|akira by akira kyoto akira kyoto - remake.png|Altes Konzept fürs spätere design akira kyoto - metal fury.png|Altes Konzept fürs spätere design akira kyoto - hehe.png|akira kyoto - lets battle Damian x akira.jpg|Damian x Akira Akira metal fury.jpg|Akira in Metal Fury (aktuelles Design) Received 669582466481275.jpeg|Damian x Akira by Dark-Kaya-Tiger, old but gold ;; 1600x1200.jpg|Damian x Akira by BeastBastet, old but gold Kategorie:Fancharaktere (OC) Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Charaktere (Beyblade-Metal Masters) Kategorie:Charaktere (Beyblade-Metal Fury) Kategorie:Charaktere (Beyblade-Metal Fusion)